Rumores
by Korou tanako
Summary: Damián y Sebastián son amigos de infancia, tienen una relación muy fraternal al grado de que en la academia a la que asisten han comenzado a rumorear sobre ellos...


Damián y Sebastián habían sido los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en tercer grado de primaria, al vivir cerca se turnaban los días para ir a despertar al compañero y así caminar juntos al colegio, dicha rutina la llevaban realizando durante ocho años; ambos chicos ahora cursaban el bachillerato.

Sebastián era el clásico chico intelectual, al menos físicamente, de 1.67 de estatura, piel morena clara, ojos marrones y cabellera azabache que llevaba siempre hacia atrás por litros de gel que se colocaba antes de salir de casa, el chico estaba en el coro de la escuela; Damián por su parte era el chico llamativo, 1.74, cabellera cobriza, piel clara, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que constantemente adornaba su fino rostro, el chico se veía como muñeca de porcelana pero sólo de fachada puesto que el joven era el capitán del equipo de lucha grecorromana.

A pesar de sus diferencias en cuanto educación, gustos y actividades, ambos habían podido forjar una relación que con el paso de los años se fue volviendo más y más profunda hasta llegar al grado de que cualquiera que los viese, pensaría que aquellos dos chicos extremadamente diferentes físicamente salían juntos.

— Enserio, ¿no te molesta que las personas que nos ven juntos comienzan enseguida a murmurar e insinúan que nosotros somos pareja? — Preguntó Damián a Sebastián un día en que ambos chicos habían quedado en casa de Clark — chico con el que se habían estado llevando desde segundo de secundaria— para realizar la tarea en equipo.

— Si chicos, yo no tengo problema al respecto, porque sé que ustedes no son más que amigos, pero los rumores se esparcen — comentó Clark pausando la consola al notar que la plática entre Sebastián y Damián se estaba tornado interesante.

— No pasa nada, la gente puede decir lo que le venga en gana, no comprenden el tipo de amor fraternal que tenemos Damián y yo — respondió Sebastián alcanzando con su mano la espalda de Damián y dándole palmadas a modo amistoso.

— Como digas Sebas, pero si tus padres llegan a enterarse de algún rumor, tendrás muchos problemas — Alegó Clark regresando a la consola, la platicaba había terminado, Sebastián era un chico que nunca entendía razones.

— ¡No eches la sal!, ellos son unos mal pensados de primera, si escuchan algún rumor, seguro se pondrán a imaginar cosas que nunca hemos hecho Damián y yo, pero confiaré en que si eso ocurre, me escucharan y olvidaran los rumores — Respondió Sebastián firmemente, zanjando así el tema. Damián solamente se dedicó a sonreír, solo le quedaba confiar en la suerte, así que rezó para que los padres de su mejor amigo nunca escuchasen ningún rumor.

Pasaron los meses, los padres de Sebastián no se enteraron de dichos rumores, hecho que Damián agradeció, pero los anteriores rumores leves y espontáneos se habían vuelto muy frecuentes en la última semana de clases, Damián antes los tomaba con indiferencia pero ahora algo dentro de él se agitaba cada que Sebastián estaba a su lado y las personas comenzaban a cuchichear, el chico, se estaba dando cuenta que el chico de porcelana le comenzaba a atraer de una manera que nunca cruzo por su mente.

— Iré por unas bebidas — informó Damián guardando su cartera en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

— ya sabes, las de siempre, que si no, luego aquí el señorito hace drama — dijo Clark señalando con el pulgar a Sebastián, quien se encontraba deglutiendo alegremente una rebanada de pizza.

— ¡Cállate Clark! — exclamó Sebastián lanzándole un champiñón a modo de defensa, Clark respondió con una sonora carcajada; Damián movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, los tres chicos se llevaban muy bien y no iba a permitir que por su causa, la fraternal amistad entre ellos se quebrantase.

— Iré por los refrescos pues — declaró Damián al aire, Clark y Sebastián se habían puesto a jugar por lo que ignoraron completamente la última oración de Damián.

Damián se retiró a la tienda del campus, compró los refrescos y en su emprendida de vuelta las voces de un trio de chicas mencionando su nombre y el de sus otros dos amigos captó su atención, sigilosamente se acercó al grupo, tenía curiosidad acerca de los rumores, no tenía idea de lo que decían en ellos, pero se formulaba algunos y con esa idea en mente se quedaba, hasta ese día que se le dio la oportunidad de escuchar el rumor tal cual es. Instalado tras un bote de basura cercano al grupo se dispuso a escuchar la plática.

— ¿No te lo dije?

— ¡ya sé!, pero creí que había cambiado a Clark por Damián

— no, eso parecía al principio, pero varias veces pude ver a Clark y Sebastián acaramelados en el aula de clases cuando no estaba Damián presente

— ya decía… pero, pobre sebas, ¿no creen?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿pues no lo has notado? Estas últimas semanas la manera en que mira a su amigo ha cambiado, le lanza la misma mirada que Sebastián le lanza a su novio cada que lo ve.

— oh…tienes razón, pobre chico…

Damián sintió que ya había escuchado suficiente, de todos los posibles rumores que había imaginado, nunca se le cruzó que su mejor amigo estuviese en una relación con Clark, salió de su escondite sorprendiendo a las chicas, las cuales cerraron la boca de inmediato y salieron corriendo. No podía creer en unos simples rumores, pero aquellas chicas habían acertado en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Sebastián, apretó la bolsa con los refrescos en su pecho y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Clark y Sebastián.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Clark y Sebastián estaban tomados de la mano, Sebastián recargándose del hombro de Clark, soltó la bolsa de refrescos haciendo que ambos chicos lo notasen y se separasen.

— Damián…ya era hora que vinieras — Dijo Sebastián levantándose del suelo y acercándose a Damián mientras que Clark recogía los trastos sucios del suelo.

— Así que los rumores eran cierto, ustedes dos son novios — murmuró Damián bajando la cabeza, Sebastián posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

— No sabía cómo decírtelo, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, temía perderte si te decía que soy gay y que además salgo con Clark — Confesó Sebastián tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero se sentía sumamente nervioso, no había planeado decirle de esa manera a su amigo acerca de lo de él y Clark.

— Son amigos de infancia, espero no pienses que te lo he robado o algo así — Dijo Clark colocándose a su lado para luego abrazarle del cuello en gesto fraternal.

Damián suspiró derrotado, aquel amor del que se había percatado, ni si quiera tuvo oportunidad de decirlo, pero ahora sabía que mantenerlo oculto y superarlo era la mejor opción, perder a sus dos mejores amigos, no sería soportable.

— Que tonto eres, no tengo ningún problema con los gays, me parece estupendo que salgan, ya era hora que te consiguieras a alguien — Dijo Damián levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, miró a Clark — perdonen por tirar los refrescos, estarán algo movidos pero aún sirven, si me disculpan tengo que ir a casa, quedé con mi madre — dicho esto se zafó del agarre de Clark y dio media vuelta. Sebastián iba a protestar pero fue callado por el ademán de despedida que Damián les dedicó antes de irse.

A pesar de que no logró conquistar a su mejor amigo, pudo conservarlo como tal y averiguó una parte de él que había estado ignorando todo el tiempo, con una mezcla de emociones en pecho Damián se dirigió a su casa a terminar ese largo día.

FIN


End file.
